All you need is love
by Rovarandom
Summary: Les déclarations d'amour se trouvent là où on s'y attend le moins... et Angleterre doit être bien placé pour le savoir ! FrUk


_J'ai un peu écorché la citation de ce bon vieux John pour un souci de cohérence, mais je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop et le sens ne change de toute façon pas. Et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas non plus de ce petit délire qui m'est venu en écoutant les Beatles. xD_

_**Disclaimer :**_ Un jour les personnages d'Hetalia seront à moi, mais ce jour n'est hélas par encore arrivé !

_**Pairing : **_FrUk forever !

_All you need is love_

Francis promenait ses doigts sur la tranche des nombreux disques de musique sur l'étagère. Arthur lui jetait un regard attentif de son fauteuil où il tricotait. Au cas où les mains maladroites du français venaient à faire tomber un des CD, pas du tout parce qu'il lui offrait un angle de vue appétissant !  
>La nation britannique maugréa en voyant que ses pensées déviantes lui avaient fait loupé sa maille. Ce maudit français lui gâchait décidément trop la vie à son goût !<br>Ce dernier, n'ayant pas conscience des pensées agitant son cher petit lapin, se contenta de tirer quelques CD au hasard pour regarder les titres et les reposer aussitôt. Angleterre le regardait faire depuis au moins quinze minutes et il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le bouffeur de grenouilles à farfouiller ainsi dans sa musique. Et il n'avait aucune envie de le lui demander. N'empêche qu'il était curieux. Cherchait-il à trouver un moyen de se moquer -encore- de lui, lui qui prétendait que la musique française était bien meilleure que la sienne ?  
>Ce qui était une vaste blague d'ailleurs. Comme John Lennon l'avait dit, <em>« French music is like english wine »<em>, ça voulait tout dire.

À propos de John Lennon, Francis venait de sortir un disque des Beatles et l'observait d'un air très concentré. Probablement essayait-il de saisir la beauté musicale qu'il ne saurait jamais atteindre.

-Je peux écouter ? demanda Francis en désignant le tourne-disque posé sur l'étagère à vinyles.

-Hein ? Euh… oui. Oui, bien sûr, répondit Arthur.

Le français déposa délicatement le large cercle noir. Arthur observa ses longs doigts fins, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'allait pas détruire son beau tourne-disque d'époque bien sûr.  
>La musique du plus célèbre quatuor du monde -au bas mot- s'éleva alors doucement dans la pièce. « <em>Yellow submarine »<em> pensa Arthur dès que la première note retentit. C'était certainement l'album du même nom. Le britannique se demanda brièvement pourquoi Francis l'avait choisi en particulier. Et puis, il ne savait pas que le français appréciait les Beatles. Lui qui critiquait toujours sa musique et ce groupe… il cachait bien son jeu, ce crétin de bouffeur d'escargot ! La chanson passa. Puis une autre. Puis trois autres.  
>Arthur comprit lorsque démarra la sixième chanson, <em>All you need is love<em>.

Il déglutit.

Oh oh, après toutes ces années, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire pincer là-dessus, non ?

À en juger par l'immense sourire du français, si.

-Dis-moi, mon petit lapin…

Sans lever le regard de son tricot, Arthur marmonna un « I am not your bloody rabbit ! » sans grande conviction. Un long silence se fit. Arthur se sentit rougir violemment en sentant plus qu'il ne le voyait, le sourire de France.

Ce dernier se rapprocha nonchalamment de lui.

En voyant le visage écarlate de son cher Arthur, Francis sourit encore plus. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Le français en était absolument certain. Les prochaines minutes allaient être parfaitement délicieuses.

_All you need is love_

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi il y a le début de la Marseillaise dans _ta _chanson ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Il se retint de ricaner en entendant la respiration de ce dernier se faire plus irrégulière.

_All you need is love_

Arthur se sentait pris au piège. Cela faisait des années que la chanson était sortie et il ne pensait pas que Francis découvrirait ce message subliminal qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de souffler aux quatre garçons au sommet de leur gloire.

Pourquoi avait-il été si crétin ? Si idiotement sentimental ?

_All you need is love, love_

-Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ! couina-t-il.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Il se pencha vers l'anglais et, tout en posant sa main sur la joue rouge de ce dernier, avança son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se mêlent.

Arthur en laissa tomber son ouvrage et n'osa plus faire un seul geste.

-Une très célèbre chanson britannique du plus célèbre groupe du monde qui a pour nom _All you need is love _et qui commence par les premières notes de la Marseillaise ne serait qu'une coïncidence ? Allons Arthur… tu peux trouver meilleure excuse que ça… souffla Francis.

Puis, sans s'embarrasser d'une parole de plus, il franchit la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de l'anglais.

Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, et, toujours aussi écarlate, attira à lui, sur le fauteuil, son français.

_Love is all you need !_

Qui aurait pensé qu'une chanson écrite une cinquantaine d'années auparavant lui aurait été si profitable et délectable ?

Entourés de la voix des Fab Four, tout ce dont avait besoin Arthur, c'était de l'amour de son français préféré… et ce dernier allait se charger de lui en donner !


End file.
